


Can't Give You Up

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Post-Break Up, Sad, adam is a good guy though, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam catches Kurt reflecting on him and Blaine's past. Is Kurt really over his ex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Justify the one thing in your life you know you should be rid of but you just can’t bear to give up". I didn't actually do much justification, but then again love rarely is. Or something cliche like that. 
> 
> Also, I maintain that everything Kurt and Adam do in this story would be done even if they're just friends. It's up to the reader if they are more than friends or not.

“Who’s that?”

Kurt jumped at the voice, phone clattering onto the tile floor as his hands flew out to catch himself from falling off his perch on the bathroom counter. Adam had been asleep when he left the bedroom to start his moisturizing routine. 

He quickly turned down the music playing through the speakers and grabbed his phone before spinning around to face the blond man.

“I… uh… what?” Kurt mentally facepalmed. Smooth.

Adam sighed and took a step closer to where Kurt was cradling his phone against his chest. He looked almost disappointed.

“Was that him?” 

Kurt’s stomach dropped. So he had seen the picture Kurt was looking at on his phone. 

“Yeah, that was Blaine. I was just going through and deleting some old pictures that were taking up space on my phone.”

Adam looked as unimpressed as Kurt felt with his weak defense. It had after all been a picture of him and Blaine, an old favorite from when they were still dating. It was taken sometime after Nationals and both boys were smiling widely at the camera with Blaine tucked into Kurt’s side and head resting on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“So you weren’t just looking at old photos because Teenage Dream was playing a few minutes ago?”

Kurt was surprised. Adam had been awake longer than Kurt thought. He wondered if Adam had been awake since Kurt had awkwardly crawled out of bed, trying   
not to think about how uncomfortable he was sharing with the man.

“Why… why would that have to do with anything?”

“Santana is in the kitchen,” Adam said, as if that answered everything. Which it kind of did. That bitch. Why can’t she keep her big mouth shut and leave us alone.

Kurt reluctantly admitted defeat and turned away to face the counter, burying his hands in his thankfully not yet styled hair nervously.

“Okay, fine. I forgot the song was on this playlist, and it made some old memories surface. But like I said before, Blaine and I are over. I can’t be with someone who would do that to me. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Kurt,” Adam whispered softly.

When Kurt didn’t move, Adam gently spun the brunet around to face him and used a finger too lift his chin.

“Please look at me,” 

He waited until the bright blue eyes met his before continuing.

“Kurt, I trust you. I just wish you didn’t feel like you had to lie to me. You were with Blaine for a long time. He was your first love. It will take time to get over him. But you shouldn’t feel guilty for just looking at a picture.”

Despite the certainty and finality with which the words were spoken, Kurt could still feel the doubt in his mind. He tried to push it away, plastered on a convincingly bright smile and gave the blond a peck on the cheek.

“You’re right. As usual. Thank you.”

Adam smiled back at him, obviously more confident about the situation than Kurt.

“Don’t mention it. So would you mind if I hopped in the shower real quick?”

He kept the smile on his face while Adam started the shower. It wasn’t until the blond disappeared behind the curtain that he let it drop.

He grabbed his phone again, unlocking it shakily to stare at the same picture, remembering how happy he felt when it was taken. He let his finger hover over the tiny trash can icon.

With a deep groan he dropped his phone onto the counter and buried his face in his hands. He was too frustrated to worry about the oil that would accumulate on his face by doing so.

It seemed hopeless. How could he ever get over Blaine if he couldn’t go a single day without thinking about him, let alone delete a single picture of him off his phone?


End file.
